


Nursery Rhyme

by MickeyTown



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: My English is not well, plz don’t mind.Timeline after End Game.





	Nursery Rhyme

Everything is fine.

No terrorists, no aliens, no accident.  
This world gets save and sound after the avengers take back all the disappearing people in infinity war.  
You’ll cherish something after you lose it, that’s true.  
Somehow, Peter kind thank that snap.

But Spider-man still busy even super heroes lose their job.

“See you later May!”  
Peter Parker has a bunch things to do, everyday!

“Mr Stark I helped an old lady to move her car at 8:14 this morning then I save a cat by the way. It looks very angry even try to scratch me but I didn’t mind cause it really looks like you! I should bring it to you to let you have a look, its fur around mouth really like your beautiful beard! Oh right, your favorite donut shop will make a new flavor in next weekend don’t worry I absolutely gonna take some for you! By the way the flowers in the roof garden which I like to stay are already blooming! I asked Karen to record them let me show you ——”

Tony blocked the young man’s mouth with a half donut, the world gets simple and clear again.  
God bless Tony Stark.

“Ok ok I got it kid，Karen can——”

“You’re right Mr Stark! I can let Karen take video when I work!”  
The older man makes a heavy sigh.  
“Don’t worry Mr Stark! I won’t take video when I sleeping or take shower!”

I need some coffee. Tony thought.

Luckily the underoot doesn’t get noisy again, instead he stays with Tony quietly and watching the roof garden.

However, he gets distractied in seconds, the brighten bule light from Tony Stark’s chest always catch him easily.

Peter suddenly got an impulse.  
He wants to call his name.

Tony.

“It’s almost summer.” The older man says without a sign.  
Young man removes his sight before get discover.

“Yeah.”  
He mumbles.

“Do you want to go to beach? Tropic island for a month, just you and me.”

“Wh——when?” Peter try to keep his voice normal but forgets control his body. And if there have an mirror, the boy will see how his eyes look like now——Too much love to bear.

The experienced playboy pretends to thinking for a while, then answer slowly.  
“How about tomorrow?”

It’s still have time before they depart, so Peter decides hang out in Tony’s house.  
Then he finds a book.

It’s a picture book, showing a freshwater tortoise wants to see the world.  
At the end of this story, the tortoise gets into a river’s end.

“You don’t like this story?”  
Tony Stark picks it up then gives it back to the young man.

“A little bit……its ending. ”

“It’s ok, kid. It’s just an ending. If you don’t like the ending, all you need to do is back to the first page, start from the beginning, read it again and stop at where you want to.”  
“Okay……？”

“You are not Mr Stark.”  
After a few minutes, Peter suddenly says.

There are astonishment in the brown eyes, but soon they are nowhere to be see.  
“……Yes, I’m not.”  
The older man stops drink, gets smile.  
“How do you find that? ”

“If you’re Tony Stark, you’ll throw bunches of dollar to the author’s face ask him make a good ending.” The boy try to says seriously，but he can’t make it.  
Peter stars laugh when the sentence just get half, then the older man also starts to laugh.  
They both laugh joyfully for a while.

“……I didn’t feel uncomfortable from you, you’re nice, but who are you?”  
Peter asks.

“You have konw me, Peter Parker. We know each orther for a long time. Someone call me Aesop, someone call me fairytale.” 

The man transformed himself to a young man, Peter has been saw that face every day——in the mirror.

“I am you, you are me.”

Next second it retransform to Tony Stark.

“I am children’s hero.”

I am children’s dream.

“So……then I need to leave now?”

“You could stay here .”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Are you there when Mr.Stark gone?

Limpid sunlight get through the glass door.

“……I think I should take another story to read.”

“Then just go through the glass door, kid.”

After a few steps to the door, the boy stopped.

“I love you so much, Tony.”

Then Peter starts walking again.

“And I love you too, kid.”

He doesn’t turn his face back, even a little. The older man thought.

Nice work.

He rise the wine to the recede man, then drink them off.

Keeping forward, my dear kid (Reader).  
It’s ok to walk slowly, it’s ok to rest after a step.

As long as you keep going.  
As long as you don’t look back.

Then I (He)’ll be relieved.

Cause this Nursery Rhyme is for you.

Fin.


End file.
